priparafandomcom-20200223-history
Sweet White Ange Coord
Sweet White Ange Coord (スイートアンジュホワイティー) is a Lovely Type coord from the brand Silky Heart. This coord was first worn in the anime by Mikan Shiratama in Episode 40. It is similar to the Sweet Milky Ange Coord, the only difference being the color. User Coord Highlights "Mikan's theme is undoubtedly angelic. The beautiful light green and white colors cleanse my heart!" "The neckline and skirt are in the image of an angel's wings. And the sun brooch is a wonderful accessory!" Appearance Top A top composed mainly of a glittering white tank top lined by a gold pearl chain. Underneath of it is a layer of sky blue and dark teal material, while over the chest is a sky blue portion of material lined by a single ruffled piece of white material on top of light blue material. Circling the chest and shoulders is white material lined in gold, shaped like feathers. A gold sun badge with pale blue wings is pinned to the right of the chest, while a long very pale blue ribbon with pale ice blue gradient at the bottom is worn at the center of the chest. It has a single gold line at the end of each tail with a star hanging from it. Comes with white fluffy wrist pieces with pale blue material sticking out of the top and bottom, along with a white fluffy collar. Bottom A three layer skirt composed of a white, semi-sheer top lined by gold lace with a feather lining. The next layer is a pale striping of lilac and sky blue with a star trail near the bottom half and each color separated by a thin gold line. The last layer is pale blue pleating with fluffy hem. The band on top of the skirt is solid white, while a light blue bow is visible on the back. Shoes Tall white boots with gold pearl chains circling the ankle with sky blue wings attached to them. Sky blue string goes up the center of each boot beneath a pale blue bow on the top. A single yellow line is on each tail of the bow, while the cuff sticks up with a feathery-shape lined in gold. Accessory A fluffy white hair piece with orbs of white and pale blue on top of it. On the blue and white orbs is a gold pearl chain with line, tiny pearl dots of gold, and gold hearts. Pinned to the side is a sun badge with pale blue angel wings. Game Sweet White Ange Coord is a PriPara Rare Lovely Coord from the brand Silky Heart. It first appeared in the 2015 1st Live Collection. Trivia *This coord shares its shoes with the Sweet Milky Ange Coord. Gallery Official Coord Official Arts 2016-09-18 21.11.45.png CszppYGUEAAmvc-.jpg Anime Screenshots 螢幕快照 2015-04-11 上午11.10.41.png 螢幕快照 2015-04-11 上午11.12.29.png 螢幕快照 2015-04-11 上午10.46.17.png 螢幕快照 2015-04-11 下午04.22.29.png PriPara Magic 8.jpg PriPara Magic 7.jpg PriPara Magic 6.jpg PriPara Magic 5.jpg REVERSIBLE RING 26.jpg REVERSIBLE RING 25.jpg REVERSIBLE RING 24.jpg REVERSIBLE RING 23.jpg REVERSIBLE RING 22.jpg REVERSIBLE RING 20.jpg REVERSIBLE RING 18.jpg REVERSIBLE RING 16.jpg REVERSIBLE RING 15.jpg REVERSIBLE RING 12.jpg REVERSIBLE RING 10.jpg REVERSIBLE RING 9.jpg REVERSIBLE RING 6.jpg REVERSIBLE RING 5.jpg REVERSIBLE RING 4.jpg REVERSIBLE RING 3.jpg REVERSIBLE RING 2.jpg REVERSIBLE RING 1.jpg Arcade Mikan Sweet White Ange.png Category:Coord Category:PriPara Rare Coord Category:Lovely Coord Category:Silky Heart Category:2015 1st Live Collection Category:Mikan Coord Category:Unit Coord